An Unexpected Visitor (Dorm Life: Bonus Chapter 1)
by EpicGuy4Life
Summary: Roxanne shows up at Charles' dorm room one night and is acting strangely. Concerned for her friend, she lets her in to make sure she's okay but gets attacked by her? This is rated M due to it being a Yuri Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Freezing, nor am I making a financial profit from this. However, my benefits include having fun writing this, entertaining my readers, and hopefully improving my writing skills.

 **Warning:** This is a yuri lemon, so there's mature content. If that's not for you, you've been warned. However, you never know, this story could cause you to broaden your tastes.

 **Author's Note:** This story is a spin-off of the main FanFic that I'm writing " _Dorm Life_ ", whose main characters include Charles and Roxanne. With all of that said, please _enjoy_ and _review_!

 _ **An Unexpected Visitor**_ _(Dorm Life: Bonus Chapter 1)_

It was late at night, Charles had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She looked inquisitively at it for a moment.

 _Who would show up here so late?_ She thought as she made her way over to it with her feet patting on the soft, white carpet.

Standing on her tippy toes, she peeked through the little peephole. There stood Roxanne holding herself up with her hand on the wall, staring down at her feet, which was odd. Normally, she would either be waiting with a smile looking directly back at her or messing with her phone.

Slightly worried, she quickly opened the door to let in her friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as Roxanne rushed in and slammed the door shut, causing the small blonde to become even more alarmed. "Roxanne, what's wr— "

The busty magenta-haired girl cut her off, grabbing Charles by her hips and pushing both of them down onto the bed, then straddled her.

Charles' face lit up bright red at the sudden closeness and her friend's choice of placement for her hands. She was so flustered that she couldn't comprehend what was going on, but that didn't slow Roxanne down even a tiny bit.

She captured the smaller girl's lips and ravished her mouth, invading her oral cavity with her tongue while shifting her hands down to grab Charles' small, yet firm bottom. It felt nice, even though she still wasn't fully grasping the situation. So, the small blonde couldn't help but let out a muffled moan, causing her to become even more flustered.

She managed to break away from her friend's lips, "R- Roxanne! What are you doing!?" She panted, in need of oxygen.

The buxom girl put her forehead up against the petite blonde's and stared into her eyes intensely. "What we've _both_ been wanting to do for a while now." She replied in a brazen tone, as she closed her lust-filled eyes and gently rubbed their noses together.

Charles' face was burning and her heart was pounding so fiercely that she could hear it thumping in her ears. It felt like it was going to tear right through her chest at any moment.

Roxanne softly took ahold of Charles' chin and gave her a few gentle kisses, followed up by her slithering her tongue back into Charles' mouth once more, deepening their kiss. It felt nice and Charles couldn't deny that her friend was right, so she couldn't help but melt into their kiss.

As their tongues danced, they each got a good taste of each other. Charles tasted and smelled of the coffee that she had earlier, along with a hint of the chocolate muffin that she had with it, which only made Roxanne crave the smaller girl's lips even more. It was like Charles' mouth was Roxanne's personal café. Which, she's lucky that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet, or she would've missed out on this euphoria.

The magenta-haired girl's taste was… well, not as pleasant. No offense to her, of course. Roxanne tasted like… booze… and her breath reeked of it. In fact, she could smell the alcohol just as much as the Cherry Pomegranate perfume that Roxanne always wore, if not even more than. She had been too surprised up until now to really notice, though.

She reluctantly broke away from their kiss.

"Roxanne… you're drunk." The small blonde said, slightly disappointed, while gently trying to put some distance between them.

The buxom girl narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed. "I had a drink. I am not _drunk_ …." She stated, with salt laced through her words.

Averting her gaze, Charles insisted. "We really can't do this…."

But, she was NOT going to take no for an answer. Roxanne softly, yet assertively took ahold of Charles' chin again and fixed her gaze so that they were looking each other directly in the eyes, then spoke, seductively. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now... So, please… don't turn me down after I've finally worked up the courage…."

Charles face flushed, and she tried to look away again, but Roxanne wouldn't allow it. She smoothly turned her face back to her.

"...Even if it's just this once." She continued, before again capturing the smaller girl's lips, this time gingerly.

A mixture of emotions bubbling up inside of her, Charles couldn't really think clearly. She didn't want to take advantage of Roxanne if she was actually drunk, but she also didn't want to deny her and hurt her feelings, especially if she honestly wasn't drunk. So, she decided just go with it. Besides, she wanted this to happen just as much as her friend did.

Afterall, Roxanne is strong girl, both physically and emotionally. Plus, out of all the times that they've ever drunk together, Charles had never once seen Roxanne drink so much as to not be conscious of her decisions, which was impressive. Roxanne could drink alcohol like a dehydrated horse could drink water. So, maintaining her understanding of what she was doing and still being able to control herself was highly commendable.

When Charles relaxed and began kissing her back, Roxanne smiled internally. She took it as a green light to go further. So, she slowly slid one of her hands under Charles' shirt and delicately slid them up to her breasts, cupping them, which weren't covered by a bra due to her being in her nighties. The contact caused the small girl to tense up a little.

Sensing her unease, Roxanne wrapped her other arm around Charles' lower back and pulled her closer, so that they're bodies were pressing right up against each other, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Let me take care of you…." She whispered in a husky tone, with her lips and warm breath brushing against Charles' ear, sending a tingling sensation all the way down her tiny frame.

Then, she pecked her on the cheek before smoothly sliding off her friend's top, revealing her flat tummy and modest, yet exquisite mounds. Which, they were actually a bit bigger than what she had expected, as Charles' is a small girl and her clothes don't really show them off. They were full and perky, as well. Her nipples were small, but pleasantly so. They were like little buttons; buttons that Roxanne couldn't wait to play with.

The sight before her caused the burning sensation in between her thighs to intensify, and her mouth to ooze a bit… along with _something_ _else_.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Roxanne grabbed one of Charles' breasts and took it into her mouth and began softly sucking on and gliding her tongue over it, as she kneaded the other one and gently fiddled her nipple with the tips of her thumb and index fingers. The sudden pleasure elicited a loud gasp from the smaller girl, who was now squirming under her best friend's touch.

" _O-oh, God!"_ She screamed internally, with a fervent heat welling up inside of her like she's never experienced before, and her womanhood suddenly becoming deluged.

Roxanne couldn't help but smirk at Charles' reaction as she relentlessly fondled her with her mouth and hand. This situation and her reactions alone were getting her off, along with her ego.

Wanting to capitalize, the buxom girl laid Charles down on her back while carefully lifting her legs and swiftly yanking off her sleeping shorts, exposing her cotton white panties that had a lavender ribbon located in the middle of the waistline. To which, a sexy smirk crept onto Roxanne's face.

"Oooo. Charles, you're so _pure_." She said with a giggle, before leaning down and kissing her naughty bits through the thin fabric, causing the petite blonde to stiffen up again. "At least for now." She added while looking up just long enough to shoot her a wink.

Charles' blushed fiercely; completely overwhelmed with embarrassment, pleasure, and insecurity at the same time. Which is pretty natural in this situation. After all, this is the first time that anyone will ever see her lady bits up close and personal, or even see them at all. Let alone has anyone ever kissed them, even if it was just through her panties!

The anxiety of 'what if it looks weird?' and what it smelt like jumped up into the forefront of her mind, causing her heart to sink with dread. Not that there should be anything wrong with it. She properly takes care of her body and baths, but still. She was going to call out and maybe try to stop it from going any further, but before she could, Roxanne already had her dampened underwear pulled down to her ankles and discarded to the floor.

Charles' froze, watching Roxanne closely, waiting to see any kind of reaction at all. To see if she was hesitant or if there were any changes in her facial expressions… and there was.

The magenta-haired girl's smile grew and her eyes sparkled at what laid before her.

Charles' womanhood was downright _luscious_. It was smooth, with not a razor bump in sight. It was full, tight, and her juices were seeping from her slit. It looked _delectable_.

"Charles…." Roxane said as she bit her lip.

"W-what is it?" She stuttered with a knot clenching in her chest, as she trembled under her friend's gaze.

"You… are absolutely _perfect_." Roxanne praised, before leaning in and kissing Charles' soft, wet womanhood.

She saw it coming, but that couldn't prepare her for the pleasure that just jolted throughout her body, causing her to shudder and let out a soft mewl.

Charles was a bit embarrassed by the sudden sound that just escaped her mouth. She had never made a sound like that before in her life! It sounded _vulnerable_ and made her feel weak. So, she cupped her mouth in hopes of not doing it again.

Roxanne noticed her bashfulness and didn't plan on having any more of it, no matter how cute it was. Therefore, she reached up and gently grabbed Charles' wrists and pulled her hands away from her mouth, while shaking her head in silence, letting her friend know that she wanted to hear every single sound that she would make.

After pulling her hands down to Charles' hips, she once again planted a kiss on Charles' folds. Only this time, the buxom girl followed up by lightly sucking on her lips and gently running her tongue up her narrow slit, starting at the very bottom, going up and stopping just before reaching her clitoris.

Charles' bit her lip, trying her best not to make any more noise, but to no avail. She continued to moan softly as her friend continued to tongue her lady bits.

As Roxanne continued to administrate her teasing treatment to Charles', she unbuttoned her own shirt and tossed it to the ground. The black skirt that she was wearing followed; leaving her in nothing but her lacy purple and black panties, and matching bra.

She leaned back, so Charles could take a look and watch her take the rest off.

"Roxanne… your underwear is so… vulgar…." Charles said, without any remorse.

Already knowing what Charles was going to say, Roxanne giggled with a grin as she unclasped her bra, letting her ample breasts burst free, jiggling a bit as they settled with gravity.

Charles' mouth widened a bit at her friend's chest. Her boobs were huge! Not only that, they were pretty dang perky for their size too! Charles couldn't help but be a tad envious of her bestie's breasts, which made her internally sulk a bit. They were seriously unbelievable.

And, as if her breasts weren't enough to get her blood pumping and juices flowing, even more, Roxanne was seriously toned just about everywhere. Her tummy was slim, her arms were robust, and her thighs were pretty thick, in a good way. Her skin was smoother than freshly spread Nutella and looked softer than Angel Food Cake! Her body looked as if Michelangelo and Donatello carved it together, whilst working in perfect harmony!

Seeing Charles' ogle at her only incited Roxanne to tease her all the more.

The busty girl slid her thumbs into the waistline of her panties and just barely inched them down, earning an eager gaze from Charles, who was now subconsciously gripping the blanket in anticipation. Roxanne's smirk grew, and she was becoming even more aroused by the second. To the point where she was growing tired of teasing and just wanted to get straight down to it. So, she swiftly yanked down her panties and kicked them off to the side, exposing her downstairs as well.

It was smooth pretty much everywhere, excluding the thin line of trimmed hair located at the top of her womanhood, which most people would call "a landing strip". And, much like Charles', Roxanne's nether region would make your mouth water more than seeing a whole Triple Chocolate Lava Cake smothered in frosting and chocolate chips, and would get your blood roaring more fierce than the Congo River.

Charles' had enough of just looking and wanted more. She wanted to _touch_ and to _taste_.

As she leaned forward, she propped herself up with her hands and positioned herself so that she was on her knees, sitting on the bed. She maneuvered herself so that she and Roxanne were looking into each other's eyes, then looked down at Roxanne's body, and back into her eyes, as if she was asking for permission to indulge. To which, her friend nodded with a warm smile.

Not wanting to seem too eager, and to show respect for her, Charles kissed Roxanne gingerly on the lips before touching her anywhere else. She then trailed her kisses down her neck, gently brushing the soft magenta hair out of the way with her small, delicate hand. Then, worked her way down Roxanne's collarbone, letting her lips make a soft smacking sound with each kiss.

While her mouth was occupied, she couldn't resist the temptation of snaking her hands behind Roxanne and giving her bottom a nice, firm squeeze. And, dang. Her butt was toned and plump as hell! Charles couldn't help but post-pone her roaming hands for a moment to grope her sensational backside, while trailing her mouth back up to lick and suck on her neck some more, sending shivers down Roxanne's spine; eliciting soft moans and husky breathing from her busty friend.

Charles pressed herself up more against Roxanne, bumping into a couple of things that irked her.

"...Roxanne…." She said as she put her actions to a holt.

"Y-yeah?" She replied, with disappointment and confusion evident in her tone.

In response, Charles swiftly grabbed Roxanne's ample breasts, "Why the hell are your boobs so huge, and mine aren't!?" She exclaimed as she abruptly fondled said boobs, causing Roxanne to let out a rather loud moan.

"A-ah! C-Charles, n-not so rough!" She struggled to get out, as she squirmed in her friend's arms.

"It's not fair!" Charles said, ignoring Roxanne's plea.

"C-Charles!" Roxanne shouted, as she broke free from the bijou girl's grasp and flipped them over so that she was on top of Charles, pinning her arms down with one hand; successfully turning the tables on her.

Straddling over the smaller girl, Roxanne regained her composure, and a mischievous grin crept onto her face. "Charles, I hope you know you're gonna pay for that." She huskily whispered into her ear.

"W-what are you go— "

Roxanne cut her off, crashing their lips together. She roughly nibbled on Charles' lower lip before planting vigorous kisses on her neck and along her collarbone, as she strongly massaged one of her breasts with her free hand.

Maneuvering the pillows as to prop Charles head up, she ordered her friend to lay her head back on them and relax. Once she complied, Roxanne once again began passionately kissing Charles and gripped her hip with one hand as her other lagging down her toned tummy, and to her womanhood. There, she softly rubbed Charles' slit and slowly spread her wet folds before delicately inserting the tip of one of her fingers and wiggling it around, just a bit.

"You're so tight." The magenta-haired girl said with a smirk.

Charles' was squirming under Roxanne's touch and breathing heavily as she spoke, "P-please, be gentle."

Brazenly staring her friend in the eye, she leaned down to her ear, "Where's the fun in that?" She said as she swiftly slid two fingers into her entrance and began vigorously pumping them in-and-out and rubbing her clit with her thumb, earning lusty moans from her partner.

After working her with her fingers for a bit and sucking on her neck some, she gave her one last kiss on the lips before her mouth followed the same trail that her hand had taken just moments ago, right down to Charles womanhood.

"Stay still." She ordered.

She nodded, with desire-filled eyes.

Roxanne then grabbed Charles' legs and spread them far apart, giving her a full view of her womanhood, which was brimming over with her juices. The sight reminded Roxanne of the first time she tried wine. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally overfilled it. Thinking about it, she'd much prefer to taste Charles' over even the finest of wine, any day of the week.

Leaning in, Roxanne planted sweet, gentle pecks on her inner thighs before tenderly kissing, licking, and sucking on Charles' lower lips and clitoris while holding her legs apart, evoking pleased whimpering from her. Roxanne was loving her reactions, and each and every moan turned her on more and more. The stronger her small friend writhed under her touch, the rougher and more assertive she'd be.

It was a cycle. One that would continue until Charles' climaxed and squirmed until the last bit of energy would leave her tiny body. Which, from the pace that they were going, the intensifying of her moaning and husky breathing, and her extremely flushed face; would be very soon.

As her impending orgasm rapidly approached, Charles' began bucking her hips and grinding her womanhood against her buxom friends' face. Seeing that she was ready to come, Roxanne began sucking harder and flicking her tongue more swiftly than before.

With the pressure building up and becoming too much to bear any longer, Charles tightly gripped the bed sheets, bucked her hips one last time, and threw her head back and closed her eyes as absolute bliss enveloped her whole being, causing her to shudder. She stiffened up for a moment as Roxanne continued to suck and kiss on her slick folds before her body went limp and softly dropped back to the bed.

As the tingling feeling began relaxing and grew less intense, she started to crack her eyes open to the sight of her bedroom ceiling… though, it was suddenly lit up with the morning sun. She was confused but thought maybe she had fallen asleep right after she came. But, it was weird. The feeling still felt so fresh, like it had just happened.

So, she looked at the other side of the bed. No Roxanne. Then, she jerked herself up and looked towards the foot of the bed. Still, no sign of her friend. Even more confused, she jumped out of bed and walked to her kitchen area. No luck there, so she went to the bathroom, which also didn't show any trace of Roxanne being there.

 _Did she really just leave without saying anything?_ Charles questioned, internally. Which, might've been a possibility. Afterall, if she had just gone down on someone and they didn't reciprocate, she'd be salty and probably not want to stay the night either; especially if he/she fell asleep.

Completely mentally conflicted, an awkward thought that she didn't want to consider popped up into her head, but she quickly dismissed it and decided to text Roxanne, asking her if she really came over and stayed the night. A few minutes later, she got a reply which said she hadn't, along with a few question marks. Then, Charles realized that the awkward thought that she had a moment ago, was indeed what actually had happened.

A fierce blush washed over her face, which she cupped with her hands as she fell back onto her bed and shook her head, vigorously.

"O, God… Whyyy?" She questioned, completely embarrassed at her realization, even though she was the only one that knew about it.

 _There is no way I'll ever tell anyone about this._ She thought, as she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow, shaking her head again.

 **A/N:** _Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this. This is the first full lemon that I've ever written, so forgive me if it wasn't the best. But… I had a lot of fun writing it, and will most likely write more in the future._

 _With that being said, please review and let me know if you enjoyed it and give me some feedback. Helpful tips are welcomed and flaming comments will be dismissed._

 _Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
